


Whine

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Naughty, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan loses his patience with Josh's whining and teaches his boyfriend a harsh lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains some elements from another one of my Aidan/Josh fics, Shopping.

“I’m tired,” Josh complained for the tenth time.

Aidan rolled his eyes and turned to glare at his boyfriend, “Next time don’t stay up till midnight watching movies.”

Josh flinched a bit at Aidan’s harsh tone and his strong cheekbones turned downward in a pout.

Aidan leaned closer to his lover and squeezed his shoulder gently, “Keep it up, Josh and you’re really not going to like what comes.”

A brief look of fear flashed across Josh’s exhausted face and he raised a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a yawn and failing. Aidan growled in annoyance and grabbed Josh’s hand, yanking him to his feet.

Josh’s brandy-brown eyes widened in confusion and he stumbled as Aidan seized his wrist and began to drag him in the direction of their apartment. They only lived a few blocks from the hospital and the fact that Aidan was taking him home during their lunch hour was not lost on Josh. He continued to stumble along and when Aidan showed no sign of stopping, Josh dug his heels into the sidewalk and ground to a halt.

Aidan stopped in his track and turned to face his disobedient lover, an extremely annoyed look on his face. Josh’s cock grew hard in his underwear at that look and his complaint died on his lips.

“You just earned yourself five extra swats with the paddle,” Aidan said in a low voice, “You want to try for ten?”

Josh’s mouth snapped shut and he dropped his gaze to the ground. 

“That’s what I thought,” Aidan said smugly, “Now, get moving, and maybe your ass won’t be so sore that you can’t sit down after lunch.”

Josh swallowed hard and started walking quickly towards their house, his lower lip trembling at the thought of his imminent spanking. They made it to their home and entered the house without any further argument from Josh.

Aidan stepped into the well-furnished living room after Josh and locked the door behind him. Josh shuddered at the loud click and he stared at the floor, his cock growing uncomfortably hard in his underwear.

“Look at me, Josh,” Aidan said firmly.

Josh shook his head petulantly and continued to stare at the floor. He was tired, hungry and he didn’t want a spanking.

“You just bumped your paddling up to thirty strokes,” Aidan said casually, “Any more attitude and you’ll get the belt before we’re done here.”

Josh choked back a sob and lifted his head to stare at Aidan, unshed tears welling up in his brown eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

Aidan nodded, an understanding look on his face, “No you’re not, Josh.”

He pulled open a side drawer and pulled out the hard wooden paddle, “But you will be, by the time we’re done here.”

Aidan grabbed an armless chair from the kitchen and plunked it down in the center of the room. Settling onto the chair, he looked at Josh with unforgiving eyes.

“Get those clothes off, Josh. You’re getting the paddle on your bare ass. If you want to whine so much, I’ll give you a real reason to yelp and moan.”

Josh stared at his stern boyfriend with half dread and half disbelief. Then he slowly pulled off his dark green scrubs, setting them down on the coffee table. Standing before Aidan in just his light blue brief and white undershirt, Josh trembled in anticipation of his paddling. 

Aidan crossed his arms over his chest and Josh quickly tugged off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his underwear. Aidan beckoned him forward and Josh stepped towards his handsome boyfriend uneasily, his whole body trembling and his erect cock bulging in his underwear. When he was mere inches away, Aidan grabbed him by the waist and tugged him forward, but not over his knee.

Instead, Aidan pulled Josh into a warm embrace and pressed his lips against his lover’s in a deep kiss. His strong arms came up and pulled Josh closer, holding the mostly naked boy against his hard, muscled body.

After a moment, Aidan ended the kiss and looked into Josh’s confused brown eyes.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Josh asked, tears still shining in his eyes “Aren’t you going to spank me?”

Aidan shook his head and smiled, “Nope.” He reached up and stroked Josh’s wavy brown hair gently, “You’re not getting a spanking today, Josh.”

Josh blinked away tears and a look of relief came to his young face. “I’m sorry” Josh murmured softly, “I-I love you.”

Aidan nodded and kissed Josh’s forehead, “I love you too, Josh,” he said firmly, “But your attitude’s gotta improve. Otherwise, you’ll be going over my knee a lot more often.”

Josh tensed and fear entered his hazel eyes.

Aidan grinned briefly, “You’ve had a rough day, so I’m going to cut you some slack today. But the next time you act like a spoiled brat, I’ll treat you like one.”

He gave Josh a single hard smack on the ass and the younger man yelped in surprise.

Aidan took Josh’s chin in his hand and forced his lover to look into his eyes, “Do you get it now, Josh?”

Josh gulped and nodded, “Y-yes, I get it.” Tears of shame began to well up in his eyes and he whimpered softly, “I’m sorry for being such a brat.”

Aidan smiled and kissed Josh again, “Its ok, Josh. You’re my brat.”

Then he shoved Josh roughly off his lap, dumping the boy on the floor.

“Ow!” Josh protested, “Aidan, what the hell?”

Aidan looked at him sternly, “Watch your language, little boy, or you’ll be back over my knee.”

Josh flinched and slowly stood up, his erect cock straining in his underwear.

Aidan looked at Josh’s arousal with a smirk and settle back in his chair, “Get those undies off, Josh, there’s no reason to keep them on.”

Blood rushed to Josh’s groin and his cock grew harder in his underwear. Blushing and still confused about Aidan’s sudden change of heart, Josh reached for the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down to his ankles, his cock springing free.

Blushing even harder, Josh pulled his underwear and socks off and stood back up, placing his hands over his head. He was used to Aidan’s games by now, and the only rule was that Josh do exactly as he was told. Any backtalk whatsoever would result in a severe punishment, and the last thing Josh wanted was to earn another spanking, he was still shocked that Aidan would let him off so easily. Not that he was complaining, his boyfriend spanked very hard and never failed to reduce Josh to shameful sobs and leave him with a very sore bottom.

Completely naked and very aroused, Josh stood before his dominant lover, his stubborn erection standing straight against his stomach. Aidan’s eyes ran over Josh’s naked body and grinned appreciatively.

“It looks like you’re ready to cum, Josh,” Aidan said teasingly.

Josh swallowed and said nothing. After all, Aidan hadn’t given him permission to speak.

Smirking at Josh’s helpless arousal, Aidan reached out and grasped his boyfriend’s erection firmly. 

“You want me to stroke you off, don’t you, Josh?” he asked mockingly.

Josh just nodded, his erection throbbing in pleasure.

Aidan chuckled and shook his head, “I don’t know if you deserve that, Josh, not after your behaviour today.”

He frowned, “No, I think the best to do now would be to dress you up in your new undies from Sultry and send you back to work the way you are, all hot and bothered.”

Josh gulped and met Aidan’s gaze with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster, pleading silently for relief.

Aidan laughed, “Yeah, I think that those slutty undies are just what you need to improve your attitude.”

Josh stammered but Aidan grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom. Pulling a drawer open, Aidan handed the snug red briefs to Josh with an evil smirk on his face.

Blushing deeply, Josh took the underpants from his boyfriend and forced them on, awkwardly. Pushing his legs into the briefs, Josh barely managed to tuck his erect cock into the snug underwear.

Aidan laughed at the miserable look on Josh’s face and patted his trapped cock affectionately. 

“Maybe if you’re really good this afternoon, I’ll rock your world tonight,” he said. Then he smacked the back of Josh’s briefs soundly, “Now get your clothes back on, Josh, you’ve got a lot of work to do this afternoon.”

Josh sighed and stepped into the hallway, his erection straining in his new underwear. Aidan watching him walk out, his gaze affixed on Josh’s firm, tight ass, his mind filled with exciting thoughts of what he was going to do to his cute boyfriend that night.


End file.
